The present disclosure relates to an editing apparatus, a reproduction apparatus, an editing method, a reproduction method and a program, and specifically relates to an editing apparatus, a reproduction apparatus, an editing method, a reproduction method and a program which can provide a more favorable user interface.
In related art, editing such as reproduction at a speed different to a usual reproduction speed, for example, reproduction in fast-forward with a speed faster than a usual reproduction speed, or reproduction in slow motion with a speed slower than a usual reproduction speed (hereinafter, called slow reproduction), can be performed in an editing apparatus which edits a reproduction speed of a moving image.
For example, JP H8-287656A discloses an editing apparatus which can edit a slow reproduction section, by displaying positions of points on a time axis of a slow reproduction time display section, and using a user interface so as to specify a slow reproduction start point and a slow reproduction end point.